Detective Sukai!: Volume 01 - Mystery!
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: This story is a little different from my usual crossovers, it's a bit like SUKAI:LEGACY and it might be a prequel to an upcoming series coming in 2018... Anyway, I hope everyone gets a boom, biff, pow and a kick out of reading it!


**Detective Sukai!:** **Bookisode #01:** **Mystery…**

 _ **By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 _ **Must There Be A Sailor Moon?**_

…

 **#01:**

 **KARMA BUTTERFLY…**

 **D** _ear Journal,_

 _Hello, it's me… I've thought about this for a long, long time. Honestly I have to say while this decision is extremely painful; it's also intensely liberating… Like I'm going to be okay, in the end! Somehow I know, everything will work out beautifully. For the greater good! If not for me, then at least for someone who needs it… I don't really know why, I'm making this decision but I feel like it's a decision I need to make! It may seem odd, making a decision without reason but it isn't without contemplation… Being the over thinker that I am, it's easy to let my mind wander and experience different worlds; different universes! Then through all that thinking, somehow, some way I come back to finding the best version of myself – Or at least, a better version of myself than I was before I started reflecting! Ooh, though… It's hard sometimes, thinking about those people who triggered me. Who changed me, who broke my heart, who fucking ripped me apart… Those filthy bastards, who don't deserve me! I still don't really know, for sure what I'm heading towards in this journey; I mean I know in the core of my goals why I'm doing them – But this particular part of my journey, is… Confusing? I guess, that's a good word for it! I'm a little confused by this situation, I'm in… It's like I'm sad, deeply depressed yet I'm so happy and enlightened and blessed; I can't explain it! I feel like everything's changing for the best and yet I also feel like nothing has changed at all inside me… I feel like I'm in an anime, of sorts! An anime that can't be put into a genre, an anime of its own genre. Something like the animes they show on Mars, like about the Legendary Bounty Hunters Spike Spiegel, Ed, Faye Valentine and of course Jet… I wonder what it's like on Mars. That's where Rei's Soul rules… I wonder how perfect her life is nowadays, I'm sure it is perfect. I mean, she's Sailor Mars… She has no worries! She can get any guy she wants, with no pain and suffering. She has everything, the perfect life, the perfect body, the perfect attitude, the perfect hair and she's never felt the pain I have – And she'll never understand me or why I left the Sailor Scouts… I work alone, now._

 _Well technically I've been working alone for the past three years, since 2014… And I don't regret leaving or dumping Mamoru. That bastard had it comin'! The relationship is dead as far as I'm concerned; and honestly, I don't care how many times he tries to come back into my life – That son of a bitch, is NOT welcome! I DESERVE THE BEST AND THAT MOTHAFUCKAAAAAHHH DESERVES THE HELL, I HAD TO ENDURE BECAUSE OF HIM AND THEN SOME… I hope someday, one day, his life is completely shattered, ruined and fucking ripped shreds just like mine was – BUT WORSE! I sincerely hope his entire world is burned into nothing but dust, meaningless, worthless dust… I pray that one day, somehow he can get what's coming to em'! TRUE pain and suffering! I swear if I could slice, dice and deep fry that worthless waste of atoms and creativity on God's part – I WOULD! Huhh… I wish I had a relationship like Superman and Wonder Woman; or at least something like the Daily Planet: Japan posts. Yea, I'll admit it I can be a hopeless, heartless romantic… But I think it's only fair. Since I never got any justice for what Mamoru and all those other fuckers, did to me – you know, I think it's time someone ruined them… And Darien could be murdered for every girl he betrayed me with; he could be tormented and killed in an even worse fashion than before! Maybe an electric chair, a noose, some poison injections like arsenic! Ooh, that would be awesome… Or having a really hot, LEGITIMATE Prince beating him with a baseball bat like the Daily Planet's comic book anti-heroine Harley Quinn! Wow, that would be fun… With my own perfectly psychotic widdle puddin'. If I had my way, I'd have them all in the electric chair… Sadly though, I know it's never going to happen. God forbid! Anyhow Sailor Moon is dead after tonight's job, then I'm going to Metropolis to start a new life for myself. Something greater, something better, something… Worthwhile! And maybe I'll find an even greater person, something greater to live for. Since I'll never find someone greater to live for… It hurts. But I don't think it will hurt, eternally. That's one positive change, for me at least from this year…_

 _What happens, next? Only God knows, honestly… Although I'm not going to preach to anyone, I'm not going to tell anyone what to do or what to believe. That's just not me… I may be stubborn or intensely hardheaded; but I won't tell anyone how to live their life. It's not up to me, people can, will and do judge me all they like! Negatively, positively or what you have in between those spectrums but since I'm NOT Sailor Mars – I guess, I'll never have to worry about intensely hot guys chasing me. And that means, not worrying about creeps either! Huhh, with every negative; there's a positive I assume… Well since I AM NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH loving again; I have a job to do… And I can't be late, tonight! Especially since there's a thunder storm rolling in, in about two hours. I've got to hurry! So I guess this is goodbye… I'll see you someday, somewhere else, somewhere far away. When I'm happier!_

 _Yours For Eternity,_

 _Skye Tsukino/Sukai Todd/The One AND ONLY TRUE SAILOR MOON!_

 _P.S. The one no-one ever notices…_

 _P.P.S. Ever…_

 _P.P.P.S. Ever, ever, never, at all!_

 _P.P.P.P.S. And no-one ever will…_

 **S** o as you can guess, our main superheroine Miss Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino aka Sailor Moon has some rather distorted ideologies about her life and the world around her… Now some would say, "Just let her go to therapy!", others might say, "Just let her be…" and others behind them would even say, "She needs some miracles!". Right? These make sense, to some degree but what if a real world experience would be what opens her eyes? And reconnects her with that dying piece of her heart… That heart that she believes has been broken in tiny, microscopic pieces for so damned long. Will life show her a new way of looking at things? Will miracles invade her life and psyche? Will a sudden change in her world, cause her to reconsider everything? Or will everything end as it started? Will everything still be as confusing… We're about to find out!

 **#02:**

 **KARMA BUTTERFLY… : Shock Therapy!**

" **W** here is she? I'm gonna miss my 12:30…" Kaito Kuroba Aka the Phantom Thief Kid thought aloud checking his watch; only to do a roll backwards at the feeling of Sukai pouncing down from a hook-wire-thingy and landing in front of him… "What was that?" She snapped, landing on the damp alley, cement floor on her feet and turning on her Crescent Moon Wand light. "Right on time, just as I expected!" Kaito immediately began flirting with her… "Very funny, Kaito! Where's the money?" Sukai rolled her eyes, pulling her Crescent Moon gun out of her crimson red, garter belt near her white bike-shorts. "Here's half…" He replied, as she checked her smartphone and saw $100,000 going into her bank account… "This is not the full amount." She growled, twitching her eyebrow at him. "You'll get the rest, when the job is done." Kaito smirked flirtatiously. "That's not what we agreed on… I demand the rest of it." Sukai was calm yet firm in her responses… "Come on, Sailor Moon! How am I supposed to take you seriously? You're a former superheroine, who's now an assassin for hire and you hate the world… All because you had an asshole boyfriend in a mask and suit who doesn't deserve you! I mean, come on sweetheart… You're letting your pride and ego blind what's really important to ya', wouldn't you agree doll face?" Kaito grinned licking his lips. "Listen bitch!" She shouted, tossing two jacks at his wrists and penning him to the wall of alley… "My private life isn't any of your business, now I'm doing this shit to keep the cops off of your dumbass… And if you want to see your girlfriend safe and sound tomorrow; I get the full amount." Sukai commanded, coldly. "My girlfriend? What are you going to do Ran?" Kaito demanded blushing deeply… "Hmm, hmm! I know, she's not the only one… I could destroy your main chick too, if you don't stop being a little snotfaced pussy." She smirked, with a devilishly, almost childlike glow in her eyes. "Why do you want kill my bitches?" He asked, his lip quivering at the feeling of Sukai holding her Crescent Moon gun to his head and kneeing his foot. "OWW!" He shrieked watching his hat fall to the ground… "Because a stupid hoe like you, needs to learn the rule…" Sukai giggled lightly, "Wha – what's the rule?" Kaito blushed, gulping his fears… "With bitches, you pick one and done! Now I want the full amount." She smirked icily. "In cash!" She shouted checking her phone, as she pressed a button on her garter belt shaped like an upside down, onyx, rhinestoned Crescent Moon and the darts penned him to the floor of the alley… "Now." Sukai growled, hearing a loud clap of thunder! "Hang on, hang on… Here! Please don't hurt me or my bitches…" Kaito dug all the money out of his pockets shaking violently; as he quickly stacked it up and handed it to her. "There it is, 700,000 dollars! 700,000 big ones! That oughtta be enough to get you outta here and keep you undercover for a few months in Gotham." He explained, feeling Sukai holding the gun to his head and sliding the cash into a pocket sewn into her bike-shorts that had an electric wire that if anyone came too close to seeing – Well, let's just say they'd regret their peeping! [Sukai: Oh God, that rhymed…]! "It'll cover more than a few months with my accounting, but I'm not going to Gotham…" Sukai explained clicking the button on her garter as the jacks flattened and clipped under the royal red fabric of her gloves. "Where are you headed, then? I would've thought you'd fit in perfectly in Gotham, like Harley Quinn in the Daily Planet comics! Find your Joker and live happily ever after in graves created by the Bat." Kaito thought aloud, in a more intellectual tone of voice… "Your perceptions of my happiness, are so fucking off… I'm going to Metropolis, I'm gonna start a new life. Have a new identity, live in a new world! Outside the hell of this trash heap, we call Crystal, Tokyo. It used to be something, now it's nothing but a post-apocalyptic war-zone…" She thought aloud getting into the killing spirit! "Yea, that's true." He nodded, picking up his hat… "And everyone blames me, for it." Sukai added, sliding in a stick of chewing gum from the inside of her gloves and pressing the blue button on her Crescent Moon wand causing it to extend into a sword-like weapon of mass and vile destruction! "Not everyone…" Kaito snapped, "Name one person, who doesn't blame me for Crystal Tokyo's desecration into bullshit…" She rolled her eyes again, chomping her gum like a boss! "Mamoru… Mamoru Chiba, aka Tuxedo Mask." Kaito knew it, Sukai knew it and she knew they both knew it! "But there's no way in hell, I'm giving that waste of humanity the time of day…" Sukai hissed as she then pressed the button on hook-wire device and slid up onto the top of the roof. "Uhh, Kid…" She then called Kaito from above. "Yea?" He asked, rushing to answer his iPhone… "You might wanna find another place to hang, I've got this place loaded for my home-girl's birthday party!" Sukai explained, "Oh, shit! Okay, I'll see you in Gotham…" Kaito nodded, then dashing away to call in her escape jet… "Alright, let's get these bitches handled!" Sukai had no understanding of what she was doing, at the time all she knew was – _I'm making money and leaving this place! And that's all that matters, right now… Anyone and everyone who gets in my way, will suffer. No mercy, not until it's over for me! And I still have some hot-ass creations to bring to life… Like the Enchantress in the Daily Planet comics._ She thought silently, as she saw the group of eight girls arriving outside the restaurant for Rei's birthday party. Rei Hino aka Sailor Mars… "I can't wait, to find out what the surprise is! I love mysteries…" Rei giggled annoyingly with her friends, Lita, Mina, Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Sestuna and Hotaru. "That voice sounds familiar… Oh well, this mystery is gonna fuck you up; bitch!" Sukai figured it was teen pop girl group or another wannabee Sailor Scout group like the Tokyo Mew-Mew girls… "Three, two, one…" Sukai whispered, unlocking her smartphone and tapping the green button launching the vicious attack. "Yea, I know… You're gonna love it! I just wish Sukai was here…" Mina grinned, clinging to her girlfriend Rei… "Huh?" Rei paused realizing there was something very wrong with this restaurant. "I am here, bitch!" Sukai snapped to herself, as she back-flipped off of the rooftop and onto a nearby apartment rooftop… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Rei, Lita, Mina and Ami shrieked as the building immediately exploded in front of them as the chaos of Sukai's punishment truly began! "NO, NO, NO-OOHH, PLEASE!" Michiru begged sobbing, watching as large men dressed in Sailor Moon monogramed suits opened fire on the girls and began mercilessly killing anyone who wasn't already dead. "I love you, Haruka…" Michiru sobbed, as she and Haruka held hands; and were thrown into the flames of the burning building… "Ehh, Kid… I'mma need my jet, like now!" Sukai called Kaito quickly. "It's coming, right now!" He responded, chuckling a little erotically… "Cut out that annoying-ass laugh, it's distracting me from the shrieks and police sirens." Yes, Sukai was very similar to Harley Quinn in many ways… "Ehh, Miss Moon! Look up…" Kaito smirked, as Sukai turned her head up and grinned seeing the private jet arriving to pick her up. "Come on, Moon Goddess!" Kaito grinned as the rope-latter dropped down for her… "Huhh?" They both gasped at the sight of – "You dirty bastard!" Sukai griped, realizing Tuxedo Mask had made it onto the scene of her escape. "SUKAI-II-EE! My Moon Goddess…" He was sobbing, "What is it, you worthless, dumbass hoe?! I'm kinda busy here." She hissed at him. "Take me with you! I'll do anything, just take me with you…" Mamoru begged as the thunder storm began crashing onto them… "Can you jump?" Sukai asked smirking deviously… "What?" He asked, sobbing harshly. "JUMP!" She commanded, using her Crescent Moon Scepter to slash his chest and flip him upside down on the crotch of his pants… "SUKAI-II-EEE! PLEEEEEEEEASSEEEE, I LOVE YOU!" Mamoru pleaded, sobbing childishly. "If you want me jump!" Sukai roared, hearing the police sirens and the sound of military helicopters arriving in the distance. "Huhh, huhh… Sukai… If it's, huhh, kuhh, kuhh, huhh… What you want!" He agreed, sobbing and grunting heavily as he crawled onto the end of the Scepter feeling it just barely jabbing him in his crotch; it was clear he was getting a boner from looking at her though! "JUMP, MOTHAFUCKAAAAAAHH!" Sukai had been holding him like a tiny prawn on a skewer about to be grilled, when she pressed the red button on her Scepter and he was launched into the flames below… "Tuxedo Mask is no more… Come on, Miss Moon!" Kaito smirked, climbing down the latter and holding his hand out to her. "Coming!" She grinned, in a deeply delighted fashion… "Now I have you in my arms… Just in case, he's alive. One kiss from me?" He (Kaito) whispered, as he caught her and held her tightly in his arms. "I'm more for the Supermen types…" Sukai teased him… "Oh Baby-Girl… Gimme just one. Just in case, he's alive. Just so he can feel the betrayals, you felt." Kaito pleaded, groaning in her right ear. "Fine, make it a hard one!" She gave in reluctantly, as he used one to grip the rope-latter and another grip the small of her back; then they began making-out passionately… "Hmm? Hmm? Hmm… Hmm, hmm, hmm… Kummllomp, llomp, llomp, llomp, kummllomp, llomp… Kummllomp!" Sukai panted, throughout Kaito's raunchily passionate, French-kisses! "Hmm, hmm… Huhh, huhh, uohh-ohh! Kummllomp, llomp, llomp… Kummllomp, llomp, llomp! Uhh, uhh-ohh, uohh... Uohh, kummllomp. You're so bad, Sailor Moon!" Kaito groaned moanily, in between Sukai's intensely passionate, French-kisses… "Huhh, huhh… Tell Superman, I rule Crystal, Tokyo." He grunted breathing heavily as their chests pounded against each-other. "Will do!" Sukai nodded, as they continued making-out and the military helicopters began doing their best to shoot down their private jet; that was twice the size of Air Force One and three times as expensive! And as they climbed up the ropes, they continued their one night stand inside the jet as Sukai's men who had just gotten paid for their last job arrived in their jets behind the military copters… "We've been hacked!" A military sergeant from Gotham who had been working with the Japanese Military to try and stop the Legendary Superheroine turned Assassin for Hire Sailor Moon named Rick Flag – shouted as all the helicopters' main frames were wiped and out Sukai's cronies began shooting the copters down from inside out! "SHHIIIT!" Rick roared, as he grabbed his gas-mask and made an emergency dive out of the main copter as it exploded…

 **#03:**

 **1** **절만** **하시죠** **(Cut It Out)!**

 **A** ll the whilst back in Metropolis, at the Daily Planet Headquarters; Clark Kent was preparing a story on the Bat and how he was affecting Gotham's criminal underground economy… "Since Perry won't let me report on anything else…" Clark mumbled to himself, quietly. "KENT! Get in here!" The Editor in Chief Perry White exclaimed calling him into his office – For the third time, this morning! "Yes, Perry? What is it this time? A printer error…" Clark had, had a long day and even longer night battling Batman; he was sleep deprived, ready to pass out, hungry and Lois had just ended another argument with him over the phone as she reported a story in Washington, D.C.! "No! The printer is working well! Thanks to our new intern Kakeru, from Crystal, Tokyo, Japan…" Perry had been fawning over his new intern since before he had barged in on Clark's turf… "God bless the manufacturer of that printer…" Clark thought aloud, too tired to hold the sly joke in. "Hmm? Kent, are you alright?" Perry noticed the exhaustion in Clark's attitude… "Yea, I'm perfectly fine. So what's the problem?" He spoke through heavy yawning. "There's a new story for you, I think you'll really like this one. Have you ever heard of a girl named Sailor Moon?" Perry asked curiously. "Huh? Who?" Clark asked, still yawning… "Sailor Moon, she's the greatest superheroine Crystal, Tokyo has ever seen! Actually no, she's the greatest superheroine Japan has ever seen! She saved the world multiple times, though it was only ever reported inside Japan and Southeast Asian countries… However she's amazing! Sadly though, she's become an assassin for hire. No-one really knows why, most newspapers are saying a caped crusader who used to be her lover betrayed her and now she's out for Moon Revenge!" Kakeru interjected himself into the conversation cheerfully. "So, she's a psycho supervillain now?" Clark carefully rubbed his eyes, underneath his glasses… "Pretty much. But Kakeru knows so much about this girl, maybe I should send him; ehh, Kent? You look like you need a break, after all…" That was just the trigger, Clark needed! "No! I'm taking the story… Perry, give me the rest of the information on this girl. I'm going to get the perfect story for this paper!" Clark suddenly had a burst of energy, both out of jealousy and out of the fact he hadn't battled a foe like Sailor Moon since the meetup with Harley Quinn early his career… "Okay… But Kent, you don't even know the story I want!" Perry exclaimed astounded by Clark's speed in organizing his stuff to get the interview. "You want to know who she really is and if she's actually a college-aged student named Skye Tsukino; who is moving to Gotham City as we speak?" Clark smirked cockily… "Well… Yes… I…" Before Perry could blink, Clark had disappeared. "Where does that man, get all his energy?" Perry asked confounded… "Lots of caffeine, I'm sure!" Kakeru chuckled making light of the sit'chee'ation!

 **F** inally later that afternoon after Sukai had moved into her temporary apartment in the nicer part of Metropolis, enrolled in her online classes for the semester and thanked her cronies in Crystal, Tokyo with some micro-bombs that she had hidden in a wad of their cash rewards… She found herself walking down the streets of Metropolis, calmly; taking in the overcast skies and enjoying the music in her wireless earbud-set playing from her smartphone. "Huhh… Huaahhhhhh-hmm…" She yawned, it had been a long night and Sukai was quite jet-lagged at that moment… "Oh, goodness!" Sukai blushed hearing her stomach growling loudly. "I guess, it's time for some ice-cream and iced coffee!" She grinned to herself only to feel a tap on her shoulder… "Excuse me?" It was none other than of course, Superman himself, the ever-handsome Clark Kent! "Hmm?" Sukai asked as their eyes locked in an involved, immediately aroused gaze. "Can I get your picture? Your hair is so beautiful…" Clark came up with something! "Oh, sure! I did it myself…" She grinned, posing adorably with peace-sign and a wink. "One more." He grinned blushing deeply, as he snapped another photo of her; this one of her smiling and standing calmly… "Well thank you for your kindness!" Sukai bowed to him with a curtsy and then headed to find a nearby Starbucks. "Wait, wait… Where are you going?" Clark stopped her, by gently placing his hand on the top of her right shoulder revealing how tall he was compared to her… "To get some ice-cream and caffeine…" Sukai explained sheepishly. "I know, a great place!" Clark grinned flirtatiously. "Oh, okay…" Sukai nodded, already suspicious of this – _tall, handsome, delicious, adorable, boyishly handsome, delightful, nerdy-ass bitch with glasses…_ _Wait, wait! What the hell, am I saying?! I just met this bitch, I don't even know his name… But he reminds of Superman. Like Superman but nerdier, dirtier… I bet I could annihilate his ass in bed! Ooh, I could defeat Superman… Then I could take on the Bat! Or better yet, I could destroy them both together… At the same time! Damn that'd be awesome… But first, I need this bitch's name. I mean, I can't have a palace out in Paris full of nameless bitches!_ She thought silently, feeling Clark wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close as they walked through the busy streets of Metropolis… "May I get your name, Sir?" She asked, keeping herself calm. "Oh, it's Kent. Call me, Clark… Because that's my first name, Clark… Clark Kent, heh… You know, Kent is my last name so you know." Clark chuckled, feeling like a 14-year-old schoolgirl around Sukai somehow! "Yes, well nice to meet you Mr. Kent." Sukai smiled bowing to him as he bowed to back trying to sneak a peek at her bike-shorts… "I'm Skye, Skye Tsukino! It means the Moon is dancing in the skies above us…" She explained placing a hand out for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Miss Tsukino… It's really a pleasure." Clark then put on the sexy, smooth swagger he always had up his sleeves; as he took her hand and began passionately kissing the top of it… "No, no the pleasure is all mine." Sukai smiled lightly, as she slowly slid her hand out of his grasp. "Well, let's go before it rains, ehh?" She grinned putting on her sweetie-cutie, innocent act; an act she did _**marvel**_ ously well! "I have an umbrella…" Clark flirted a bit more bluntly, as they made their way to ice-cream shop in Uptown Metropolis. "Oh, wow! This place is so cute…" Sukai smiled amazed by the simple, retro beauty of the ice-cream shop… "Yes, it's a boutique ice-cream shop… It's been here for years!" He nodded, as he held the door for her and she bowed to him sweetly for his courtesy. "Eh, Keke! You got two customers, now…" An older, more mature woman with a thick, New York-Italian accent called to a man who had the unfortunate nickname of – "Keke?" Clark asked as Kakeru walked out to serve them… "Oh, Kent it's you…" Kakeru sighed, then putting on his act of being happy to serve them! It didn't last long… "I didn't know you were gay, Kakeru. Why didn't you tell me? I don't judge…" Clark made a blunt insult, based off of the fact that Kakeru had on a pink hat and pink apron that read Marina's Ice-cream Parlor since 1935 on it… "I'm not gay, but I didn't know you hit on little girls…" Kakeru snapped, thinking he had one up on Clark for once! "I'm 20-years-old." Sukai explained expressionlessly. "Oh! My bad… You know, you could pass for 15. That's not a bad thing…" Kakeru tried very hard to save himself… "Pervert." Clark growled, unimpressed. "Well what'll it be?" He (Kakeru) finally changed the subject… "Two malted, ice-cream sundaes with Coke-A-Cola whip-cream…" Clark knew what to order! "Oooh, that sounds really delicious…" Sukai thought aloud only to blush at the underlying implications of her words. "It's really good, trust me." Clark grinned, gazing down at her as if she was a 15-year-old schoolgirl ready for a wild night with her first boyfriend or something! "Alright, here you go… That'll be fifteen dollars plus tax." Kakeru knew he was charging extra, but he wanted to see what Clark would do especially in sight of this 20-year-old girl with something Sailor Moon-esque about her. "Where's my wallet?" Sukai thought aloud, as she unzipped her purse and began digging to find her wallet… "Don't worry, I got this." Clark smiled sweetly pulling his wallet out of his jacket pocket. "Wha? I can't let you do that…" Sukai blushed with a firmer tone. "It's fine, besides you can't find your wallet right?" He smirked teasingly… "But we just met, I can't let you do that… I was going to pay for myself, anyway." She replied getting slightly tested; as her cheeks reddened more. "Here, it's a debit card." Clark turned back to Kakeru and handed him his debit card… "Alright, here you go Kent." Kakeru nodded, scanning the card in the register-machine and grabbing the receipts. "And you sign here." He explained as Clark took a pen and signed the parlor's receipt then took his own and slid it back in his wallet… "Thanks. Would you like to donate to a charity today?" Kakeru asked, doing his job well. "No, thank you…" Clark responded as he took the sundaes; and he and Sukai found an empty table and chairs to sit in. "So, enjoy!" He (Clark) smiled at her, as he slid her sundae to her on the slick table and she grabbed it by the end of the glass. "You really didn't have to do that, I was going to pay for myself…" Sukai explained, taking her plastic red spoon and digging into the luscious, chocolate sundae with three different types of chocolate flavors in it. "So, how much do I owe you?" She asked, slurping up the milky scoop of raspberry-chocolate icecream she scooped up… "You don't owe me anything… Just tell me, Miss Tsukino what are you doing in Metropolis? Tell me about yourself in general, really." Clark smirked flirtatiously. "Hmm? Why do you want to know? Hmm… This is amazing!" She grinned tasting the coco-crispy bits in the icecream. "Yea, I like the raspberry flavor myself… As to why I want to know, I'm working for this newspaper called the Daily Planet. Lately we've been studying foreign exchange students and how they affect the general economy in America." Clark knew how to spin some BS, that's for damned sure! "Huhh, that's interesting… I thought you guys reported more on superheroes and vigilantes like the Bat and Superman. I guess, economic and analytic reports are good too depending on the person who reads it." Sukai caught on quickly. "Well yes, I've done some reports on the Bat and Deadshot as well but right now; I'm assigned to a new mission…" Clark became more charismatic as he talked with her… _Damn it! This girl is perceptive, she must be Sailor Moon… I just wonder. Why? Why am I so attracted to her? She's so innocent yet I can sense a fierce independence; a thirst to prove herself… I can tell she's talented from the very way she speaks, so eloquently yet with a girlish cuteness fresh out of an anime magazine. How can I? How can I get my story? What if she figures out, I'm Superman? Well… I honestly wouldn't mind that, I wouldn't mind protecting her from Wayne either. Oh but Lois… She basically dumped me late last night, over the phone. All that stuff about how "Our worlds aren't the same! We don't belong together anymore…" and how I "need to find a world" I "actually care about and one that I can truly protect…". God, that bitch was cold! I mean, maybe it's just exhaustion or something else… But since I'm single now, I might as well enjoy the benefits of it. And isn't Sailor Moon, single too?_ Clark found himself in deep thought, as Sukai then got his attention back into the world they were currently occupying outside of his mind. "Huh?" He asked, realizing he had missed some of what Sukai had said… "I said, what's your new mission? Why do you need to know about me? I mean, I can tell you anything you'd like but I don't think I can help you if I don't know what it is you're after…" Sukai explained, repeating herself. "Oh? Well like I said, I'm doing an economic report right now… I need to study you, morealess. You're an exchange student in the city of Metropolis after all, right?" Clark smirked becoming cool and charismatic again. "I'll be honest, I can't shake this feeling that you're after something else beyond my life as a student in Metropolis. Tell me something, I've seen your reports on Superman? What do you know about him?" She asked cleverly… "Oh, I know quite a lot about Superman… I'm kind of his personal photographer and journalist; I do all his interviews. But I can see you're the perceptive type…" He responded admitting one of his more embarrassing moments. "You seem to be perceptive too, you complimented me on my hair as well… Right, Mr. Kent?" Sukai knew how to play the game! "It's Clark, just call me Clark… Kent is what I'm called at work, you can ask Keke over there." Clark explained joking lightly. "Eehee, hee, heeeaa! If you insist Clark, I'll do it…" She giggled adorably, making Clark's crotch throb… "So is Keke after your spot at the Daily Planet or something?" She asked out of pure curiosity. "I guess, you could say that. I honestly don't know how to feel about him right now, he's kind of a newb in Metropolis reporting…" Clark replied, impressed by her question… "I know how that feels, I've dealt with comparisons and pointless rivalries for a long time now. It's either I'm not good enough or I'm too good to be involved, with those who are supposed to be helping me… That's one reason, I'm a solo girl. Comradery is not something that does me any good, I prefer being independent most of the time." Sukai replied causing Clark's eyes to grow wide momentarily as they locked eyes once more. "You know, you're quite intelligent for a 20-year-old college student. You have wisdom beyond your years, it's like you're from an entirely different planet…" He blushed, as he spoke in a moany voice… "Well if you consider the Moon another planet, you could say I'm like an alien. I've definitely got the lonesomeness to back up that feeling…" She sighed, still enjoying her sundae. "Hey, you haven't touched your icecream. Are you okay?" Sukai asked in a polite mannerism… "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I guess I'm not as hungry, as I thought." Clark chuckled, trying not to groan too much. "Look Miss Tsukino, I think we need to continue our talk somewhere more private… Do you mind?" He asked, politely watching as she had one more, large scoop of icecream. "No problem! Oooh! Brain freeze…" She paused placing her hand on her blunt, yellowish blonde bangs. "Huhh-huaa, that's really cute Miss Tsukino…" Clark chuckled, sweetly watching Sukai wipe her mouth with the napkin as they headed out… "Thank you!" Sukai bowed to the Italian lady and to Kakeru as Clark waved to them; and placed his hand on the small of Sukai's back. "Thanks." He called waving to Kakeru… "Where are we going, Clark?" Sukai asked as they left the parlor and headed to a more secluded, nearby park in a part of Metropolis that was a minor tad seedier than where Clark usually spent his alone time. [Sukai: i.e. icecream parlors and Men's Wear House]… "This is a park that I used to spend a lot of time in, when I was younger. It's where I went to daydream about a better, more peaceful world. A world free from poverty, injustice and evils…" Clark explained as they found a dry bench to sit on under the archway of a Japanese-style garden… "Wow, that's beautiful… I can't say my daydreams are as loving and utopian; but I can relate to those longings." Sukai nodded feeling him gazing at her sideways. "I don't doubt it, Sailor Moon…" He smirked causing Sukai's eyes to widen momentarily as she had an instant change in attitude! "I see now, Superman… You think because you can sweet-talk me and make up that BS about economic reports; that I'll just drop my panties and help you? Bitch, please… You have no idea, who you're dealing with." She snapped, standing up and turning away from him… "Miss Tsukino! You've got it wrong… That's not why I wanted to speak to you!" Clark exclaimed pleadingly, as he stood behind her. "I didn't say that was your only reason… I know you're working for the Daily Planet, I know what you want from me. To expose the real Sailor Moon, the evil, horrendous vigilante; make a damn good salacious report and maybe even get lucky with me in the process… Well if I were you, I'd back off before I show you how I really act." Sukai growled, feeling Clark placing his hands firmly on the top of her shoulders. "Being a reporter is my job, it's how I make money… Being Superman is my life, it's how I live. Skye, you have to understand that. I'm not a bad person, I've just had bad luck…" He explained in a loving tone. "You think, you've had bad luck?! Think of me, for a second! Try being Japan's most despised superheroine at one point, then being the world's favorite vigilante at another! Try dealing with eight other worthless, slutty-ass bitches who are after your boyfriend and your boyfriend turns out to be the biggest waste of atoms this universe has ever known! Try being betrayed by all those people, you trusted… At least pretend you know my pain, that way I can stop shouting at you. I don't want to waste my time… Baka." She ranted a bit, though she never raised her voice too high or loudly. "I'm not an idiot. I have a mission and I need to know, if you're going to help me or not." Clark pleaded to her lovingly… "BITCH, PLEASE! I don't owe you anything!" Sukai shouted, PIMPP-SLAPPING him across the face. "Sukai..." He snapped, suddenly gripping her wrists and giving her one of those gazes… "What do you want from me?" She demanded, blushing lightly. "I want you to listen!" Clark grunted, immediately penning her to the bench and pressing his chest against hers… "Huhh, huhh, huhh… I'm sorry. I need to stop the Bat and I know I can't do it alone. I also have to protect Metropolis and Gotham; and the rest of the world… I need someone I know, who can get the job done." He explained, panting moanily. "Well it's not going to be for free. Think of me, as a business woman; I don't do anything without the required payment." She nodded, panting softly. "Fine, how much is it going to cost me?" Clark asked with a deeply aroused sigh… "20,000 dollars in cash…" Sukai already had her price in mind! "And?" But Clark was fully aware that she wasn't going to be that easy. "You run one of my stories in the Daily Planet, it's a comic story. Without that, there's no deal…" She nodded, feeling Clark's knee bending near her crotch under her royal blue miniskirt. "Fair enough…" He agreed panting harder, as they gazed at each-other with a deep yearning… Not realizing that Kakeru had been following them; and was taking notes and pictures on his iPhone! [Sukai: Talk about some bad press…]!

 _ **Ai Srevoir; TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
